Kismet
by Otaku Maiden
Summary: After a mistake on Kevin's part, Ben and Kevin have slowly drifted apart. Will these two young heroes get back together? Dedicated to animeangel088 for inspiring the story concept.


_**Title:**__ Kismet_

_**Author:**__ Otaku Maiden_

_**Summary:**__ After a mistake on Kevin's part, Ben and Kevin have slowly drifted apart. Will these two young heroes get back together? _

_**Rating:**__ Mature_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Ben 10, Ben 10: Alien Force, Ben 10; Ultimate Alien or its affiliated characters – Dang! That just depressed me...I think I'll curl up in a dark corner and cry now... :(_

_BTW, this is a yaoi fic involving Ben and Kevin. If you're not fond of this story genre, it's not too late to click back to the main menu...for those who are reading this – enjoy! ;D This fic is dedicated to animeangel088 for giving me the idea – thanks!_

* * *

_**Kismet**_

Kevin felt like a heel. He left his apartment to walk around the city to clear his head.

Kevin almost took things too far with the petite brunette. Ben was too innocent, too pure, which made Kevin feel lower than dirt. It took him a long time to realise that he and Gwen were not meant to be together – Ben was the one he should be with. It was destiny – kismet – that first brought him and Ben together that fateful summer when he was eleven years old, which brought them back together as friends five years later and helped the young mutant to find the courage to tell his true feelings to the Ultimatrix wielder during their freshman year in college.

But hormones got the better of Kevin. He mentally kicked himself for his mistake.

_Flashback_

_They were hanging out at Kevin's apartment; a typical thing that they do after a date. They would go to a movie, find dinner at either a diner or a restaurant then go to Kevin's place to talk, play videogames or kiss, before Ben had to return home. Tonight wasn't all that different, for the exception that Kevin did want to play – just not with videogames._

_They sat on the sofa, starting with feather-light kisses until Kevin started to deepen the kiss. Kevin leaned Ben onto his back, positioning himself on top of the smaller frame. He felt the slight push on his chest, a whimper of "Stop, too fast", but ignored it, moving his hands towards the zipper of tight jeans. Kevin's thin lips moved from the pouty lips, slightly biting down Ben's jaw line and started sucking on the slender neck, his hands moving into Ben's pants. Ben continued to push Kevin of him, practically yelling "Kevin, this is going too far – stop!" Kevin's mind was too deep in a lusty fog to pay attention to Ben's pleas to stop. He finally stopped when a swift, painful strike to his groin (obviously from Ben's knee) forced him to back away from the petite brunette._

"_**What the hell?!?**__" Ben yelled. "I told you that I wasn't ready, and you practically rape me?!?"_

"_Ben – I'm so sorry!" Kevin quickly apologised. "I don't know what I was thinking!"  
"Bull shit, Kevin!" Ben got up from the sofa and stomped to the door._

"_Ben, wait." Kevin called to him. He would have followed, but the hit to his groin made moving difficult. "Let me at least drive you home."_

"_So you can go for a repeat performance? __**Forget it!**__ I'd sooner transform into Big Chill or Jet Ray and fly home, than allow myself to be alone with you!" Ben slammed the door behind him, leaving Kevin alone in the apartment, regretting hurting the one he loved._

_End Flashback_

Each time that night replayed itself in his mind, Kevin had a bitter taste in his mouth. It has been two weeks since that night happened...he figured it would be best to give Ben some space before he ended up doing something worse that would cause Ben to send him to the Null Void.

Walking pass a jewellery boutique's display, Kevin saw a sign of custom design keys and jewellery. Kevin needed to think of something to get him out of the dog house with Ben...if things didn't improve with Ben, he figured he might as well start a life of celibacy.

* * *

"So, how are things between you and Kevin?"

It sounded like an innocent question, but for Ben, considering it was Gwen who was asking the question, he knew better. He scoffed, "I'm not trapping myself with that question, Gwen."

Gwen tried to act innocent, but the mischievous glimmer in her green eyes said otherwise. "Oh, come on, Ben. You're talking to me."

"Which is exactly why I'm not saying anything." Ben answered.

This was routine with the Tennyson cousins. Gwen would finish a laboratory assignment at the Science Building, then visit Ben at the Fine Arts Building before relaxing at the water fountain in the centre of the college campus. Ever since Gwen met some of Ben's classmates from his painting class, they introduced Gwen to the world of manga and yaoi stories; now she's become obsessed with any potentially sordid details in Ben's relationship with Kevin. _Talk about loading a gun and leaving it in unstable hands,_ Ben thought.

"Oh, I get it...Look Ben – yes, Kevin and I used to date but that's history."

"Three years ago isn't exactly history –"

"Whatever..." Gwen waved off the argument with her hand. "Fact is Kevin and I weren't a good match. But the few times I've seen you two together – the way you smile at each other, the concern you have for each other when the other gets hurt during a mission – that's the real thing – it's kismet that brought you two together!" She offered Ben a small smile. "You're obviously meant to be in love with him!"

"That's currently debateable after what that pig did..."

"What did he do?" Gwen's tone changed. Obviously Kevin did something stupid.

"Kevin and I were at his apartment two weeks ago..." Gwen squealed, bringing unwanted attention to their position by the fountain, her yaoi fangirl mentality winning over logistic thought. Ben quickly lowered his head, hushing Gwen. "Will you keep your voice down?"

"Ben, I never knew your relationship with Kevin was that deep!" Gwen gushed. Suddenly, her mischievous look returned. "So, how was – "

"Don't go there, Gwen..." Ben warned.

"You're trying to tell me that a night of doing... " Gwen started making hushed sounds, insinuation filthy bedroom acts.

"Jeez! Gwen! What are you learning here?!?" Ben asked, his face blushing deeply.

"_Oh my god_...seriously...you haven't – "

"Kevin was pushing things in that direction, but I stopped it; it just didn't feel right..."

"Wow..." Gwen gasped. "Just – _wow_. Seriously? After being together for how long?"

"Almost a year and a half..."

"And all his time, you've never – "

"No..." Ben answered, embarrassed. Discussing the fact that he's still a virgin to his female cousin who used to date the same guy was definitely an awkward moment. "I do love him – it's just...I don't know... In all honesty, after that night I really don't know where things are going with Kevin...by now he must've hooked up with some random campus slut."

"Maybe you should talk to him. I don't know why, but I know that you and Kevin are meant for each other...even when I was dating Kevin, there was something missing between us – a certain lack of spark; but you guys definitely have it – like you're star-crossed lovers. And Kevin doesn't strike me as the type to run off with some skank for a quick f-"

Before Gwen could finish her words, the conversation was cut off by a ginger-haired male, spinning around on a skateboard handing out flyers. "Awesome party at Phi Beta Kappa House to celebrate the football team's win at state 'cuz o' Thorne tha Man!" The skater saw Ben and Gwen and quickly took a seat between the cousins. "Score! Some hottie twins – so how about it? Wanna party with some frat boys tonight?"

"We're not twins, we're cousins." Ben said.

"Really?!?" The skater exclaimed, looking at the brunette and the redhead: _Huh..._ he thought, _same heart-shaped faces and green eyes, one's a dude the other a dudette...Pssfftt! As if I care! They're still hotties!_ "Either way, you gotta come to the party. No college experience is complete without goin' to one frat party."

"I'll go." Gwen said, shocking Ben. "Like he said, Ben. It's part of the college experience."

"Alright, I'll go." Ben conceded. He was still in shock over Gwen's willingness to attend a college party.

"Awesome! Here's a flyer." The skater handed them the paper, then winked at Gwen. "See ya there!" He quickly took off on his board; handing more flyers to anyone he passed.

"I can't believe we're agreeing to this." Ben said, looking at the flyer. "And I can't believe you caught the eye of a skater!" Ben smiled at Gwen.

"Hey, he was a sweetie!" Gwen said, blushing. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kevin approaching them. "Speaking of sweeties, here's your sweetie. You're going to speak with him?"

"Not yet. Either way, I better head home and change since we're going to that party later."

"Alright. See you later." The cousins share a hug before Ben walked away.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure of my cousin's _grabby-hand_ boyfriend's visit?" chided Gwen as Kevin approached her.

"Knock it off, Gwen." Kevin hissed. Typical; Ben _would_ tell Gwen what happened between them. "I wanted to apologise to Ben for my behaviour."

"Two weeks after – "

"Don't go there, Gwen. I already feel lousy for what I did. I allowed myself to control and regret it." Kevin sighed. "I hoped that after some space, Ben would be more receptive to my grovelling for forgiveness."

Gwen's eyes almost widened over hearing the word 'grovelling' from Kevin. _He_ _**really**__ does love Ben, s_he thought. _Then again, the fact that he took his GED so he could go to college with Ben should be proof enough as to how much he cares for him._ She sighed. "Ben would probably kill me for telling you this, but we'll be at the Phi Beta Kappa House party tonight. "

"Thanks for the info, Gwen!" Kevin ran off, planning how to win Ben back.

"Good luck!" Gwen called out to Kevin as he left the campus. She hoped that all went well for her cousin and his boyfriend.

* * *

Three hours later, Ben met Gwen outside of Phi Beta Kappa House. "Jeez! It's crap like this that everyone thinks we're twins." Gwen exclaimed, embarrassing Ben. The cousins showed up wearing the same outfit – tight blue jeans, a black loose shirt with a white sleeveless top. The only difference to their outfits was Gwen's black low-heel shoes to Ben's black sneakers; that and Ben decided to button-up his black shirt.

"From now on, we need to call each other beforehand and find out what we're wearing to avoid this again." Ben said, leading the way inside the fraternity house.

As they entered the party, the Tennyson cousins have been flirted with by both men and women. "Wow, " Gwen whispered to Ben. "This is the first time I've been propositioned by another girl."

Ben laughed until he was asked to dance by a blond guy much shorter than him; Gwen tried to suppress her laughter as Ben tried to reject the blond as kindly as possible. As the blond left, Ben turned to Gwen. "Remember, Gwen – it was _your idea_ that we came here tonight." He warned.

Gwen chose to ignore the comment and tried to use 'the puppy-eyes' on her cousin. "Could you get me something to drink, please?" Ben just rolled his eyes, regretting teaching Gwen 'the puppy-eyes'; he sighed then left for the drinks counter at the opposite end of the room. As he got the drinks for Gwen and himself, he accidently bumped against a football player with jet-black hair who was standing nearby, spilling some of the drinks on him.

"Oh crap...I'm so sorry!" Ben apologised, stretching towards the counter to grab some napkins to help absorb some of the liquid off of the shirt.

"Don't worry about it, beautiful." Came the reply. "By the way, the name's Thorne."

"As in 'Thorne tha Man' – the quarterback who won the state game?"

"Sounds like Bobby announced my reputation well." Thorne laughed. "How about telling me your name, beautiful?"

Ben was flustered by being called _beautiful_. "I'm Ben."

"Nice meeting you, Ben." Thorne smiled.

"Um, I better get back to my cousin; she must be wondering what happened to me." As Ben was about to walk away, Thorne grabbed him by his left arm.

"A few extra minutes won't kill her." Thorne led Ben back to the drinks counter. "Let me get you a new drink."

* * *

Gwen waited for Ben's return, until she spotted Kevin. "Hey, Kevin! Over here!" She called to him. "Glad to see that you found your way here."

"Yeah, all I had to look for was the house with the drunken jocks doin' stupid shit on the lawn." Kevin said sarcastically. "Where's Ben?"

"He went to get us some drinks, but that was over fifteen minutes ago." She turned around to see Ben at the drinks counter with a dark-haired jock. "Well, it looks like Ben made a new friend."

Kevin felt his blood boil with jealousy, seeing the jock flirt with _his_ Ben. His anger soon exploded to rage. Gwen saw the shift in Kevin demeanour and looked in Ben's direction. Ben looked dizzy, almost lightheaded and the jock started to lead Ben down a hallway, obviously where the bedrooms were located. The creep must have slipped something in Ben's drink!

"Gwen, get in the car and lock yourself in." Kevin demanded.

"No way!" Gwen said, infuriated. "I'm not letting _that_ _ass_ get away with hurting my cousin."

Kevin, followed by Gwen, started to walk towards the hallway, hoping to find Ben before anything bad could happen.

* * *

Ben felt strange. One minute, he was talking to Thorne; the next thing he knew, he was in a strange bedroom lying on a soft mattress. He felt a heavy weight pressed against him, strange hands roaming his body and lips aggressively pressed against his own. The larger body began to grind a growing erection against his groin. Ben tried to push the body away, but he felt too weak; that's when it struck him – Thorne must have drugged him! Panic filled Ben's mind, effectively clearing the fog. He forcefully pushed Thorne away, but the drug still left him weak. _**"Thorne, NO!"**_ Ben screamed.

"Come on, you fuckin' tease." Thorne pulled open Ben's black shirt, running his hands under the white top to feel Ben's smooth skin, and then moving his hands to unzip the tight jeans. "Did you honestly believe that you could flaunt that sexy body without me wanting you?" Thorne proceeded to suck on Ben's neck wile unfastening his own pants.

"Thorne – _**stop!**_ _**Please!**_ Let me go!" Ben cried. He tried to push Thorne away again, but Thorne was too strong. Thorne grabbed Ben's wrists with his left hand and placed them above Ben's head; his right hand moved into Ben's underwear. Just as he was about to lower Ben's underwear, the bedroom door broke, revealing a pissed-off Kevin and Gwen.

Kevin grabbed Thorne by the shoulders and threw him away from Ben; Gwen moved to her cousin's side, holding him tight as a means to comfort him. Out of the corner of her eye, Gwen saw Kevin furiously punching the jock with fierce brutality, leaving the scum with two black eyes, a broken nose and most like some bruised (maybe broken) ribs. Kevin turned to the Tennyson cousins, moving to Ben's side, gently helping the brunette to readjust his clothing. "Come on, I'll drive you home." He whispered.

* * *

The drive home was awkward. Kevin had tried to convince Ben to go to the police or the campus dean to file a complaint about the attack, but Gwen gave him a look to drop the subject. _Oh, yeah,_ Kevin thought, _here, the law doesn't take male-on-male sexual assault claims seriously._

After dropping Gwen home, Kevin was about to take Ben home but Ben said, "Could we go to your place instead?"

"Okay." Kevin said. _Maybe nobody's home and he wants to stay somewhere safe. _As they reached Kevin's apartment, Kevin led Ben inside the living room, letting him sit on the couch. _Better avoid the sofa after what I did last time, especially after what that fuckin' shit-head did to Ben tonight._ He went inside the kitchen to make Ben some tea, hoping it would help calm Ben's nerves. Once the tea was made, he poured it into a mug and went to the living room to offer the tea to Ben.

"Thanks." Ben muttered. He sipped the hot liquid slowly until it was finished. "Kevin, I'm sorry about last time –"

"No, Ben. I'm the one who's sorry. If I hadn't tried forcing myself on you weeks ago, you probably wouldn't have found yourself at that party tonight and that jerk –" Kevin couldn't bring himself to finish what he was about to say. Instead, he pulled Ben into a tight hug; all he wanted to do was comfort his boyfriend.

"Kevin, if you hadn't shown up when you did, I hate to think about how far Thorne might have gone –" They sat on the couch for a long time, Kevin comforting Ben. As they slowly pulled away from the embrace, they looked into each other's eyes, leaning in for a kiss. The kiss deepened, tongues slightly touching each other. Kevin pulled back, afraid of going too far again with the petite brunette.

"Why did you stop?" Ben asked breathlessly.

"After what I did last time and what that jock did tonight...I didn't want to force you into something that you might regret." Kevin answered, getting up from the couch.

Ben got up from his seat and held Kevin's hands. "What I learned tonight," Ben whispered, "is that you're the one that I'm meant to be with...in every sense."

"Are you sure?"

Ben leaned against the taller form, kissing his boyfriend gently. "I'm sure."

Kevin led Ben to the bedroom, sitting together on the firm mattress, and began kissing each other with much fervour. Between kisses, they removed each other's clothing until they both rested on the bed nude. As Ben was occupied kissing Kevin's jaw, Kevin stretched towards his night table, reaching for a tube of lubricant and poured some of the gel onto his fingers, guiding his digits to stretch Ben's virgin hole. Ben moaned and arched his back, the intrusive painful feeling from the fingers turning into a strange sense of pleasure. As Kevin figured that Ben was thoroughly prepared, he poured more of the lubricating gel onto his erection and positioned himself at Ben's entrance. Slowly, he thrusted his member to the hilt inside Ben, not moving until he was sure that Ben was accustomed to the feeling. Ben gently kissed Kevin, a means to let the older boy know that he was ready. Kevin started a slow rhythmic pattern of thrusting inside Ben, the younger boy gasping, writhing and moaning from pleasure. The soft sounds made by Ben turned Kevin on, causing him to increase his speed and start stroking the younger boy's erection. Looking into Kevin's eyes, Ben saw that Kevin looked preoccupied with something, but couldn't think clearly about it due to the incredible sensations Kevin was giving him. Their sweat-coated bodies continued to move in unison; Ben's mind fogged with bliss of Kevin filling and touching him, and Kevin pleasured by being surrounded by Ben. After a few more thrusts, both reached their climax.

After regaining their breaths, Kevin pulled out of Ben, lying next to him on the bed; he held the smaller figure closer to him. "Ben, I love you – will you move in with me?" Kevin asked.

"Yes." Was Ben's soft response. As the lust slowly left his body, Ben figured this was what briefly occupied Kevin's mind while they were making love. "Yes, I'll move in with you." Tired, Ben pressed himself against Kevin's body, drifting into a restful sleep.

* * *

As Ben slept comfortably on Kevin's chest, Kevin was careful not to wake his young lover as he stretched for the top drawer of his night table. He pulled out a small velvet box and opened it, revealing a simple silver band with a small diamond. "Someday, Ben," Kevin whispered, looking down at Ben's restful face, "someday, I'll be the man you deserve. When that day comes, we'll be together forever..."

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**__This is my first attempt at writing graphic yaoi. If anyone has pointers to write better scenes, I'm open to constructive criticisms. :D_

_Yes, that is an engagement ring! What can I say? We all know that it's destiny that Ben and Kevin are meant to be together..._

_**Ben + Kevin**_

_**4ever**_


End file.
